The subject matter disclosed herein relates to particle separation systems, and more particularly, to particle separation systems for use with aircraft environmental control systems.
Environmental control systems utilized within an aircraft may employ exterior air flow to cool the working fluid of the environmental control system. Heat exchangers and fans may be utilized to allow exterior air flow to remove heat from the working fluid. It is preferable for these heat exchangers utilize a particle free air flow to prevent fouling and maintain desired levels of heat transfer.